August 2017
Thursday Version: v0.119 ;Littlefoot's Big Adventure, Year 2! Features: * Updated the Littlefoot's Big Adventure event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Penny the Park Planner: Reach area 300, and do it right. *** Recruit Beary McBearFace: Reach area 300 with your furry friends. *** Firefighters: Brave the flames to area 400. *** Primal Rage: Reach area 450 with only your hardest hitters. *** Burnt Out: Reach area 500, before the heat gets to you. ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Bigfoot Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed a crash issue when closing dialogs with Auto-Pause enabled. * (PC) Fixed Tier 4 of Top Tier not enforcing its restrictions properly. * (PC) Fixed Turps’ Caching In ability sometimes not dropping bonus gold. * (PC) To reduce lag, gold drops from monsters will now spawn less coin graphics if there are already lots of coin graphics on the field. The total gold awarded is the same. * (Mobile) Fixed leveling up RoboQueen above max level, if you swap to her and have her gear. Friday Version: v0.120 ;Sleeping Under the Stars Buff Weekend Features: * Added "Sleeping Under the Stars" buff weekend event. Fixes: * Fixed an issue where the high recipe ratio cooldown system would unintentionally put the entire mission category on cooldown. Players affected by this should once again see a regular flow of single recipe missions, along with the occasional multi recipe mission. * Increased the bonus amounts on Beary’s Epic and Legendary fire extinguishers, to be in line with similar items. * Minor text fixes. * (PC) Fixed the All Growed Up achievement awarding prematurely. * (PC) Fixed a case where the pushback from Alan’s Resurrection stopped monsters from spawning. Friday Version: v0.121 ;New Tier 2 APoD and ITT Objectives Features: * Added 15 new Tier 2 objectives in the Amusement Park of Doom and Idols Through Time campaigns. The following objectives now have a tier 2 challenge: ** Lost In Time ** Time-Lost Bosses ** Nostalgia Trip ** Roller Coaster ** Echoes ** Hamstrung ** The Lost World ** Atrophy ** Carousel ** Log Ride ** Ferris Wheel of Doom ** The House of Horrors ** Mauled By Mascots ** Couples Day * Added "Time of Doom" buff weekend event. Balance Changes: * The extra slot occupied by the ferris wheel in the Ferris Wheel of Doom objective is now considered adjacent to the nearby slots. Fixes: * (PC) Resetting from Ms. Fizzles Field Trip (Tier 3) will no longer cause some slots to wipe the formation when killed. * (PC) The objective selection screen no longer shows lock icons on completed objectives. * (PC) Minor performance improvements. * (PC) Fixed the tooltip for Turps’ Tasty ability showing the current total in place of the amount per monster. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.122 ;Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Year 2! Features: * Updated the Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit The Goldhound: Reach area 300 with The Goldhound on high alert. *** Recruit Milgrid the Mining Mage: Reach area 300 while Milgrid's mining machine drives you nuts. *** The Great Heist: Get your pockets picked all the way to area 400. *** Gold Medal in Evil: Reach area 450 with some uncanny "friends". *** Dr. Evil Unleashed: Does Dr. Evil expect you to reach area 500? No, Crusaders, he expects you to die! ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Crusader Games Chest have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * (PC) Alan’s Resurrection tooltip will now display the cooldown correctly when mousing over the icon in the bottom bar. * (PC) Fixed a few upgrades applying even when their owners were dead. * (PC) The ‘Instant Satisfaction’ talent will no longer cause ability icons to flash when they wouldn’t have activated anyway. * (PC) Formation Abilities which stack on timers (such as Turps’ ‘Tasty’) will now update their tooltips as the timer changes. * Fixed an inconsistency in the available slots in the Carousel (Tier 2) objective. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.122.1 ;Balance Hotfix Balance Changes: * Reduced the base value of Milgrid's We've Got to go Deeper upgrade to 25% (from 50%) Friday Version: v0.122.2 ;Evil Inc. Weekend Event Features: * Added "Evil Inc" buff weekend event. * Added a slew of recent Golden Epics to the Flash Sale pool Fixes: * (PC) Sjin’s “Teamwork” and similar Formation Abilities will no longer include escorts or dead Crusaders. * (PC) Fixed a case where upgrade tooltips would never be dismissed. See Also Category:News Archives